deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/a MrPacheco101/Omnicube1 Collaboration:The HOTD Gang vs. The Walking Dead Survivors
HOTD Gang : a group of survivors fighting to survive the zombie outbreak in Japan vs. The Walking Dead Survivors : a group of suvivors fighting to survive the zombie outbreak in America WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Weapon Status The HOTD Gang hits with... The Walking Dead Survivors fight back with Weapon Showcase HOTD Gang Vertec.jpg|M92 Vertec BenelliM4.jpg|Benellie M4 Super 90 Springfield.jpg|Springfield M1A1 Super Match 129px-12.jpg|Rei using it as a bayonet ArmaliteAR-10.jpg|Kohta using The Knight Armament SR-25 126px-08.jpg|Saeko using the Katana The Walking Dead Survivors ColtPython.jpg|Colt Python Mossberg590.jpg|Mossberg 590 400px-ColtM4A1.jpg|M4A1 Carbine BARSafari.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle Safari FireAxe.jpg|Fire Axe Debate I will be supporting The HOTD Gang and Omni will Support The Walking Dead Survivors Suvivors hailing from the zombie outbreak in Japan are far supierior warriors than those from The Walking Dead Why? Because of their extrodinary skills and solid teamwork. Sure they maybe teenagers, but they are far from the odinary teens today each of them have skills the make them forbidable opponents individually and together makes them a force to be reckoned with. Another thing thing that makes them deadly is their teamwork, these group of kids have such a tight bond it minimizes conflicts amongst each other, become well aware of their surroundings, and have no casualties in the battlefield; Unlike The Walking Dead Survivors where deception and death is always bound to happen(ex. Shane threating to kill Rick because of jealousy, Ed opening the tent and letting the zombies in, and other tragic events). Unlike The Walking Dead who uses firemarms most of the time causing more of the undead to swarm them most of the time, The HOTD Gang uses a combination of both long range attacks(To take out zombies from a distance) and Melee strikes(To minimize sound so none of the undead would swarm them) to their advantage. their extraordinary skills & solid teamwork will destroy any zombies in their way. Now lets talk about their individual skills: Takashi Kumoro: is a natural leader always getting his teamates out of deadly situations, and always caring about his friends saftey. Knows how to use a gun and is a capbable melee fighter. Rei Miyamoto: member of the Sojutsu club(Spear martial arts club), her fighting skills are a strong assets to the group. Knows how to use a gun. Kohta Hirano: a gun otaku who knows any gun inside and out, while in america before the outbreak he had military training from a Blackwater mercenary. He is a natural marksman who skills had kept his friends out of dire situations. Saeko Busujima: is extremly skilled in hand to hand combat and coming from a family of martial artist, she is also has sociopathic tendicies. Knows how to use a gun. Now lets talk about their weapons: The M92 Vertec is a 15-round, double action, hand held verison of a Beretta 92. it was given to Saeko when the group was in a police precint. capable of taking down any zombies within seconds. The Benellie M4 Super 90 is a shotgun used by Takashi in the police precint. Is an italinan semi-automatic shotgun with 6 rounds and a 40 yards range. can also be used as a heavy club to take out zombies in close rrange. Springfield M1a Super Match is a semi-automatic rifle with a scope to shoot zombies from a distance, and with a bayonet in the front cnan also be used as a spear like weapon. useful in both ways Knights Armament SR-25 is fully automatic battle rifle with scope used by Kohta. it has a 20 round magazine and effective range to take out any zombie in sight Katana is a hand held weapon used by Saeko, also known as the Murata-to this weapon can slice through any zombie flesh like butter. Omni:The survivors from the massive zombie invasion of America are proven warriors compared to the undead hunters from High School of the Dead. Why? They're pretty much all teenagers. The Walking Dead Gang are comprised of men and women who were trained or have fired weapons to kill or hunt. Whether its sheriffs, gang members, or National Guardsmen, the true firearms skill of the survivors will lead them to victory. They are literally surrounded by zombies, one gunshot will attract the attention of hundreds of zombies. It seems that teamwork is not part of the high-schoolers vocabulary. It seems they are constantly going their own way. For the survivors, life is only kept safe through the aid of others. Teamwork is a key part of allowing the Walking Dead Gang to survive. Utilizing training from Rick Grimes, a veteran deputy, the Gang will be able to stop any hoard of zombies thrown at them. About the weapons: *The Colt Python is a lethal, 6-shot, .357 Magnum revolver. It is the signature weapon of Rick Grimes, the Gang's leader. However, it can be used by all. Capable of blowing the heads off of more than one zombie. The supreme fire-power of the weapon can easily send the bullet at least through three unlucky undead walkers. *The Mossberg 590 is a lightweight shotgun capable of holding 8 shells. It has an effective range of 40 meters and is the primary shotgun of the US Army. You know it can easily kick-ass if our brave men and women overseas are using this weapon to clear rooms and eliminate the opposing force. *The M4A1 Carbine is a lethal, 5.56x45mm NATO firing, death-machine. Its top rate of fire is a whopping 950 rounds per minute and has an effective range of 500 meters. It's both a man-killer and zombie annihilator. *The Browning Automatic Rifle Safari is a hunting variant of the Browning Automatic Rifle. It can fire at a great distance; approximately 1600 meters in range! Take off the scope and you now have a lethal, semi-auto rife capable of medium range combat. *The Fire Axe is your typical fire axe. However, in the hands of someone who is determined to live, it becomes a deliverer of death. It can maim and can tear the flesh of any living thing. How votes would be counted Those who give a good, valid reason would get a full vote. Those who give a simplified reason would get half a vote. Note: due to the indirect nature of both fighters fighting in different countries, and where air transportation is zilch(or HOTD case everything electronic is useless, including automobile and other transportation) no battle will be written. your vote will be aprreciated though, your word counts. Category:Blog posts